This invention pertains to a protective glove, such as a firefighter""s glove, of a type comprising an outer shell made from a radiant reflective material, such as an aluminized fabric, and from a material providing a gripping surface, such as a sueded leather.
National Fire Protection Association 1976 Standard 4-3.6.2 is directed to a protective glove of the type noted above and provides as follows:
4-3.6.2 The radiant reflective material shall provide coverage for the finger/thumb tip of at least 195 degrees, +10xc2x0/xe2x88x920xc2x0 as specified in Figure 4-3.6.1. The portion of the finger, thumb, and palm surfaces that are not covered by the radiant reflective protection shall be the is gripping surface of the glove.
As referenced in National Fire Protection Association 1976 Standard 4-3.6.2, supra, Figure 4-3.6.1 is reproduced as FIG. 4 of the appended drawings.
In a conventional construction, a protective glove of the type noted above has an outer shell, which is made from an aluminized fabric serving as a radiant reflective material and from a sueded leather defining the gripping surface. In the conventional construction, the aluminized fabric and the sueded leather are sewn together at a seam running along the sides of the palm, thumb, and four fingers of the protective glove. In the conventional construction, the aluminized fabric and the sueded leather do not overlap, except along the seam.
As it has been found to be very difficult to make a protective glove utilizing the conventional construction and conforming to National Fire Protection Association 1976 Standard 4-3.6.2, supra, a need has been ascertained for a better construction for a protective glove, which can conform to National Fire Protection Association 1976 Standard 4-3.6.2, supra.
This invention provides a protective glove, such as a firefighter""s glove, of a novel construction, which is intended to be less difficult to make and which can conform to National Fire Protection Association 1976 Standard 4-3.6.2, supra. Although a firefighter""s glove is contemplated, the protective glove provided by this invention may prove to be also suitable for others, possibly for a welder or for a person tending a fireplace, furnace, or stove burning a fossil fuel.
The protective glove has a back, a front defining a palm, a thumb, and four fingers. The thumb has a tip and front, back, side, and end surfaces. Each finger has a tip and front, back, side, and end surfaces. The protective glove comprises an outer shell, in which the novel construction is embodied.
In a preferred embodiment, the protective glove comprises a thermal liner and a moisture barrier, which are outside the scope of this invention. In the preferred embodiment, the protective glove comprises a wristlet, which is outside the scope of this invention.
The outer shell comprises an expanse of a radiant reflective material, such as an aluminized fabric, and an expanse of a material defining a gripping surface, such as a sueded leather. The expanses are configured and are sewn together, as along a seam running along the sides of the palm, thumb, and four fingers of the protective glove, so that the radiant reflective material covers the back of the glove and covers the back, side, and end surfaces of the thumb and four fingers of the glove and so that the material defining the gripping surface covers the palm and the front surfaces of the thumb and four fingers.
According to the novel construction, five mote separate pieces of the radiant reflective material are employed. Thus, a separate piece of the radiant reflective material is sewn to the expanse of the radiant reflective material and to the expanse of the material defining the gripping surface so as to overlap only a tip portion of the material defining the gripping surface, on the front of the thumb and so as to allow the remaining portion of the material defining the gripping surface, on the front of the thumb, to remain exposed. Also, a separate piece of the radiant reflective material is sewn to the expanse of the radiant reflective material and to the expanse of the material defining the gripping surface so as to overlap only a tip portion of the material defining the gripping surface, on the front of each finger, and so as to allow the remaining portion of the material defining the gripping surface, on the front of said finger, to remain exposed.